


Work hard, play hard

by TheBigWingsOfFantasy



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), Lin Manuel Miranda - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Established Relationship, F/M, Foreplay, Power Play, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Submissive Reader, sex in the air-Ballon, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigWingsOfFantasy/pseuds/TheBigWingsOfFantasy
Summary: Basically the reader watches Lee fixing his balloon and his blown away by how hot he looks, so she decides that it's time for him to take a break from his work.However, Lee doesn't want to be bothered, not until he's finished with his job, so he has to find other ways to make her girl quiet for a while.Basically shameless smut
Relationships: Lee Scoresby/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Work hard, play hard

It was a hot summer afternoon. The sun was high in the sky, a gentle breeze run through the green flourishung meadow where you and Lee decided to camp.

It was a peaceful day, so the two of you decided to take advantage of the quiet to check up on the balloon and avoid unpleasant discoveries while you were up in the sky.

  
It was an extremely dull task, since Lee never actually trusted you enough to take care of important stuff, which was very annoying for you, whose only contribution was to pass him the tools he needed. But on the bright side you could take a good look at your boyfriend as he worked.

  
Lee was dashing as always: he was wearing his white undershirt, (not so white anymore, due to all the oil stains on it), which highlighted his pecs and his biceps, showing his muscles as he worked on his device. The sweat made his skin shining into the daylight and the way he smelled made you loose your head.  
His face was focused on his task, his eyes were so intent into it that you were almost jealous of that old balloon. His look was unsettling similar to the one he gave you while you were having s-

  
“Y/N are you listening to me? “

  
Lee was actually talking to you, how did you missed that when you were paying attention to him? Well maybe not all of him. Maybe just his abs.   
You looked up at him from where you were sitting on the floor of the balloon “Sorry love, I got distracted, what were you saying? “

  
Lee looked at you for a brief moment, studying your face “I said if you could pass me the screwdriver”.  
“Right, so just let search it for a sec- oh there it is” you handed him the screwdriver and he resumed his job.   
And you gladly resumed to yours too. 

  
If Hester or your daemon noticed your staring, they were polite enough to not point it out. At least out loud, because they shared a funny look. Both the hare and the hedgehog were cuddled one near the other, it was a nice feeling knowing that your souls were close to each other, it made you feel warm on the inside, especially because both of you loved physical contact as much as yours daemons did.

  
However, Lee was still too far away from you, being so focused in his job, that not even that was enough. He was so good looking like that that it was a pity to not take advantage. 

  
“Lee” you said with a flirtatious voice and tugging his shirt “Lee I’m bored, let me help you, please” you pleaded. He rolled his eyes “Sweetheart you know this is delicate, working on it in two is gonna take a lot more time”. 

  
“But I’m bored” you cried again. He sighed “You can be such a child sometimes”.  
“I’m not, is just boring watching you working without anything to do”  
“Oh, so you were watching me?” he said raising his eyebrows and shooting you one of his cheeky smiles.

  
Oh he was in, you were going to have a really good time. 

  
“And what if I was watching?” you said, trying to be casual. Lee cupped your face with one hand, looking down at you, caressing your cheek with his thumb, ghosting over the corner of your mouth. 

He smelled of grease, steel and sweat, which was weirdly exciting. You looked up at him expectingly, your eyes locked into his. He was so fucking hot you couldn’t resist him.

  
“If you’ll be a good girl now I promise you I’m gonna spend at least double of the time I spent fixing this thing driving you wild, can you be quiet for me for a little more love?” and with that last sentence he pulled the hair behind your head, making you moan in delight from the surprise. He knew exactly what you liked and he was more than happy to give it to you. 

  
“Or do I have to keep you quiet?“ Lee said with a low voice, tugging your hair tighter, in a pleasingly painful way “Is that what you want?”

  
You didn’t know what to expect from him at this point, you knew that he liked power play. Quite a lot actually, and so did you. You knew that he was way stronger than you and that was a huge turn on for both of you, but it was so hard to understand what he had in mind in this circumstances.

  
His deep brown eyes were hard to read sometimes.   
“It depends… how would you keep me quiet?” you asked with a smirk. It was getting interesting, you couldn’t deny it.

  
With a swift move he grabbed both your wrists with one hand, placing them on one of the metallic bars of the ballon. With his other hand he slid off his belt and tied your hands together above your head.

This was going to be so much fun, you already knew it.

  
Lee then knelt down at your level and got close to your face, your lips nearly brushing. You closed your eyes lingering for a kiss that would never come. Instead Lee asked you “Is it too tight? What color?"

  
You smiled for his little cares, he was always gentle to you “Green, don’t worry it doesn’t hurt too much”  
He smiled as well “Good, I’m gonna take care of you in a moment. Let me finish this thing” and then he kissed your lips, before pulling away with a bite. “If you are uncomfortable let me know, okay?”  
“Yes Lee, now please move, I can’t wait” you pleaded. He loved when you did that.   
“Patience my love, I’ll be back soon” he reassured you, caressing your face.

  
He was a teaser, you couldn’t love him more. 

  
Lee resumed his work, actually not paying attention to you, if not for a casual wink from time to time. And some gratuitous groan that you guessed had nothing to do with his hardworkship.

Your situation didn’t change much from before, you were still watching your man working intently, knowing fully well that you were up for much more later. The anticipation was going to kill you. 

  
Then Lee took off his undershirt. That bastard.   
“Show-off” you whispered, not so quietly.

He did in fact hear that, smirked and throw his shirt at you “Did you say anything? I thought I was clear about beign quiet”  
“Oww you can’t keep teasing me like that” you whimpered, shaking in your place.   
“I can tease you in other ways if you prefer” he replied cocking his eyebrows.

It was even fair to be this sexy? 

  
“No, finish your work, I’m fine” you said, rolling your eyes in exasperation.  
“Are you sure, because I wanted to take a small break actually. And it doesn’t look like you have better things to do right now love” 

  
Oh so that was it. 

  
“But if you don’t want I guess I’ll do something else” he continued. He was going to make you beg for it, even if he wanted you as much as you wanted him.

Lee loved seeing the effect he had on you. It was so frustrating.

“Wait Lee, actually I wouldn’t mind it”  
“You don’t sound convincing”  
“Lee please, I need you” you begged him shaking your tied hands. Lee smirked.   
“Very good then”and with that he got next to you, kneeling right in between your legs and placing his hands on your knees. 

  
“How are your wrists love?” he asked again looking straight at you  
“It’s alright Lee, it’s not too tight” you replied, squeezing him lightly with your knees “I can hold on for as long as you want”. 

  
Lee grinned widely and began to kiss passionately your neck. Maybe kissing wasn’t the right word, he was biting you as hard as he could, keeping you still with one hand wrapped on the other side of your neck, applying a light pressure on your throat, his other hand around your waist. 

  
Lee was biting, licking and leaving bruises on every inch of your skin he could get on, grinding hips over your and groaning in pleasure. He could be particularly animalistic when it came to sex, not that there was a problem there. He loved to be in control and ravishing you to death, and then tending you carefully afterwards.

  
You couldn’t do anything but moan and enjoy the attention of your man. His smell was so strong to intoxicate you, his warm naked body was pressed against yours as he bited on your earlobe, making you scream and jerking your legs uncontrollably. 

  
“I noticed how you were looking at me” Lee whispered in your ear, as he started unbottoning your shirt “you were eating me alive doll, and I liked it very much”. You whimpered and tried to get a little more friction between both of your hips.

  
Lee bit your neck again, you were sure that a purple bruise was already forming there. Once he finished unbottoning your shirt he lifted your bra, squeezing your boobs between his calloused hands and buring his face in there.   
Lee left another bruise on the inner side of your breast, making circulars movements with the palm of his hands over your nipples, before giving each of them a good bite. 

  
After pinching your nipples once again in a exquisitely painful way, Lee stood up and looked down at you, patting at the visible bulge inside his pants. His eyes were studying you, taking in every inch of your body. You were both looking at the other with the same hungry expression. 

  
You have never considered yourself as “beautiful” or “hot”, but when Lee looked at you like that you felt the most beautiful woman in the world. The way he worshipped your body like it was a sacred treasure was something you could never grew tired of. 

  
“Look what you do to me” he said squeezing tight to his crotch. That made you kind of proud, knowing that with all the other women in the world, you were the only one who could do that to Lee Scoresby.   
That was really a power move. 

  
One of Lee’s hand slowly disappeared inside his pants, giving himself a few strokes. Lee closed his eyes and left out a long growl. His face relaxed around his movements, as he enjoyed the feeling and you enjoyed the show he was giving to you.   
Lee liked the attention, you knew that very well, but you were impatient to pleasure him yourself. 

  
“You really don’t want any help today I see”you said sarcastically.

Lee smiled, keeping his eyes closed “I thought you might like a little show” he said with a low and aroused voice, biting his lip. 

  
“I would actually like to see something more”you said shivering with anticipation. 

  
He got you straight away. He took his hand out of his pants, before lowering them, way too slowly for you, until he was standing naked in front of you.  
What vision he was, it didn’t matter how many times you have already seen him naked, his beauty always striked you. You ached to touch him so bad, to scratch his back with your nails, biting his shoulder like he did before, to suck him off until he’d forget his name. 

  
“Fuck, Lee… you are so beautiful” you said breathlessly. He smiled back at you, that precious smile of his, reserved just for you. He could light up a room like that.   
He got closer, placing himself right in front of you. You looked up at him, waiting for his permission, your eyes got dark with lust. Lee cradled the back of your head with an hand, lightly massaging your scalp before tugging your hair once again, moving you closer to his erection. 

  
“What color?” he asked with a thick voice  
“Green”  
“Good girl, if I’m hurting you kick me, okay? “  
“Yes Lee”

  
He moved your head closer once again. You opened your mouth to receive him, he let out a long sigh, enjoying the feeling of your tongue wrapped around him. 

  
Lee slowly moved you a little further, as you took him in whole. He was holding on your head with both of his hands now, his mouth open and fully invested by the feelings of being inside you.  
Lee gave you a few moments of adjustment, moving your head back and forth slowly, as you licked and sucked his length, the salty flavor of his skin was an addiction that you couldn’t cut off.   
Lee opened his eyes and looked down at you, as you looked at him with your eyes wide. 

  
“I love seeing you like this”the depth of his voice made you warm inside, Lee had such a reverence in his eyes that was impossible to look away from them.  
Then Lee started to move your head faster and faster  
You loved pleasing him like this, seeing him slowly lose control, fucking your head till you couldn’t breath anymore, choking on his dick. 

  
You intertwined your legs around his, giving you a better leverage, as Lee kept using your mouth to please himself, as you inevitably drooled all over him.  
Despite the strength he was using, your were enjoying yourself as well, you trusted Lee with your life and you knew that he wasn’t going to hurt you too much and that if he noticed your discomfort he would stop immediately and make sure you were alright.

  
After a while Lee stopped and kneeled once again in front of you, kissing you passionately, holding on you like you could disappear in any moment, overwhelmed by his emotion. He cradled your head once again, massaging where he was pulling your hair before, wrapping his other arm around your waist, holding you down with his weight.

  
“How is my love? Was that too much or did you liked it?” Lee asked, leaving small kisses all over your face and your neck, as you tried to catch your breath.  
“Don’t worry Lee, it felt amazing” you painted out “it felt amazing because it was you”

  
You felt him smile on the side of your neck, as he was living a sloppy kiss there. “I’m glad you liked it, what do you think if I take care of you now? “ He said as he slowly moved his hand all over your body before settling between your legs, rubbing over your pants.

  
You were already so sensitive to the touch that you rolled your head backwards “Tell me what you want princess” Lee whispered in your ear.  
“I want… I want you Lee… “  
“I’m already there hon”  
“I want more… I want… “  
“Say it, you know that I love it when you beg”he said licking the shell of your ear  
Fuck it  
“I want you to eat me… please Lee”  
“Good girl”.

With another quick kiss on your lips, he began to open your pants, traveling down over your body and leaving kisses wherever he could reach, stopping once again between your boobs. It was so painful being tortured in that way, but you knew that soon you would be satisfied.

Lee finally took off your pants and began to slowly lick around your clit in a circular motion. The feather like touch was already driving you insane, and he knew that perfectly well. He liked taking his time to worship you, pouring all of his love and reverence in it.  
You wrapped your legs around his head, squeezing him tight as you bit your lips in pleasure. He looked up at you with lust in his eyes, grabbing your waist tight and buring himself more into you.

  
He lifted you up from your waist, holding you closer to his face, giving in to his desire, as you reached your climax. Lee was skilled with his tongue and soon you were nothing but a bundle of whimpers and praises for him.   
You shivered so much from your pleasure that you were sure you would have fallen to the ground if Lee didn’t have such a strong grasp on you.

  
You came back from your blissful state feeling boneless and dizzy with arousment, you kept your eyes closed as Lee hold you tight in an embrace, you felt exhausted and just let him take care of you, feelings like you were drifting away by the ocean.  
Lee was keeping your back up against him with one hand, as with the other one he untied you, kissing and massaging your wrists, whispering sweet nothings into your skin.

  
You were practically melting against his chest, if he wasn’t holding you you’d probably be lying on the floor with the most peaceful expression in the world.  
After a while Lee laid down on his back, still holding onto you and leaving small kisses on your temple as you slowly came back to your senses.

You opened your eyes and Lee was staring right back at you, with the most affectionate look you’d ever seen. His eyes were practically glowing with love, like you were the most important thing in his life. And maybe that was true.

  
Lee tenderly tucked a lock of hair behind your ear, caressing your cheek “how do you feel my love?”.

Your answer was a quiet sigh, as you buried your face in his chest “I’m exhausted”. 

  
“Yeah women always say that to me” you playfully punched his chest. Lee laughed and tightened his hug around you. 

  
You always felt at home between his arms, like you belonged to him. You couldn’t believe your luck, to be loved by this fierce and kind man, always so charming and full of cares for you. 

  
Speaking of cares, there was something quite important you needed to do right now. 

  
Your hand caressed Lee’s naked body slowly, travelling down to his hips.

“Sweetheart you don’t have to-“  
You shushed him with a kiss “But I want to, now relax and enjoy yourself”. 

  
As soon as your hand began to move Lee left out a low sigh, tightening the grip around you.   
You were stroking him slowly, deeply amazed by the pained expression Lee had, letting himself go completely and getting lost in your movements, pleading for more. 

  
You kissed him fervently as you increased your pace, driving him even more insane. He was so close, lost in his own pleasure, the knowledge that you were able to make him feel like that was always was driving you crazy as well. He was so beautiful like that and you thought you could never grow tired of this sight. 

  
Lee came holding you as tight as he could, breathing heavily and letting out the most animalistic growl you’ve ever heard.   
It was your turn now to help him through the post-coital bliss, cradling his face and leaving small kisses all over his cheek. “How do you feel my love?” you asked him.   
“I’m really tired sweetheart”  
“I do that to men” you smirked.

Lee made a disapproving sound and cuddled with you a bit more “I’m the only man that should have this privilege, you know that?”  
You gave him a small kiss in his cheek “And I’m so happy to be the only one giving it to you”. 

  
You both stayed there, cuddling and joking to one another, as the sun slowly began to come down.   
The balloon wasn’t repaired yet, which meant that tomorrow Lee would need your help once again, something that you were looking forward to do. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you for reading my story, I hope you'd enjoyed it as much as I did writing it down.  
> There are so little fanfiction about Lee in the world, but I'm working on it ~  
> Every advice or comment is more than welcome!


End file.
